Zehvor
This article is written about the Zehvor from a real life perspective. For the article about the team in the TBTTRAH Series, see Toa Zehvor. The Zehvor are a BZP based group that does many things, including write comedies. They were formed at the suggestion of Brenmac in 2009, when they were known as the LFABBZP. They eventually changed to the Zehvor at Brenmac's request again, and have kept the name since. Beginnings The history behind the name "Zehvor" goes back to Toa Zehvor MT's first comedy, The Bionicles Try To Run A House. In that comedy, a group of guest stars team up to form the "Toa Zehvor," and then fight "evil." About a year later, a group called the Vahki came into existence. Their goal was to reduce spam on BZP, and went about back seat modding the forums. One of the fans of TBTTRAH, Levacius, was upset by this and opposed the group by making a team called "The League for a Perfect BZP." MT and several other TBTTRAH fans joined and opposed the Vahki. What ensued was one of the largest flame wars in BZP history. In the end, both groups got sick and tired of fighting(amazingly enough, no BZP mods were around to intervene) and the leaders of the two groups, Terrak and Levacius, destroyed their respective teams and went on their own way. MT was somewhat saddened by this, after deciding that he liked the teamwork. So he created the League for a Better BZP, and recruited several members from the old LFAPBZP, which would eventually become known as the Original 7: MT, Sonu, Tarakavarbiter, Levacius, Brenmac, Gorgnak, and Dakama. Of the Original 7, 5 remain on BZP actively today, while one(Dakama) is at college, and another(TA) has been assumed to have left BZP forever. The team was later renamed "Zehvor" after the group in the TBTTRAH Series, and the Zehvor's size has grown since then. Other Toa Teams The Zehvor were eventually joined by several other groups as the Toa teams on BZP. These teams were allies and enemies with the Zehvor on and off, but eventually, each one disintegrated either due to pranks by MT(as the case with the Ventorus) or simply be inactiveness(Seneca). The Zehvor remained around, however, and scooped up members of the dissolved teams that they thought would be helpful to their cause. Today Today the Zehvor still exist on BZP, mostly keeping to the comedy forum, though MT has worked to expand their horizons. The group is the largest on the forum, and one of the largest on BZP. The current(and former) members are listed on the template at the bottom of the page: Hierarchy The system of hierarchy in the Zehvor is one based on popular vote amongst the members of the Zehvor itself. The leader, MT, has been the leader since the formation of the group and has been unanimously re-voted into office the only time that he offered to step down. The Zehvor used to go by a system of "leader-deputy," in which case the deputy was always SonuNova. However, MT later reorganized the "deputy" spot into 3 members of a group called High Command, which would advise him on certain matters. These members were elected to be: Sonu, Levacius, and TLhikan. Category:Zehvor Category:Groups